the legend of the mage hero
by john.mendez5544
Summary: what happens when instead of their being 4 legendary heroes,another mysterious hero was included in the ritual uld this hero become the savior to this world alongside the shield hero?or will his selflessness reflect a greater danger to this world.only his actions can determine the outcome of this world.
1. Chapter 1

"God, why do I have to go to school at this kind of weather" I remarked to no one as I continued walking on the snowy pavement. My waterproof boots kept trying to keep the freezing water out of my feet, but either to wear and tear or too much snow, it only helped in getting my socks soggy and freezing

"fuck my parents, and fuck mayor Jacob. School should've just been cancelled,ins-" I didn't get to finish my rant before I slipped on black ice and went crashing hard onto the streets and bruising my arm

"guah…" .I stammered to get up. I know my mom wants me to be smart and make something out of me but this is ridiculous. she should understand that I'm not really in the mood to go to school when the snow hits the fan. For crying out loud, the snow is literally a foot tall, so you know how serious this shit is. By the time I arrived at school entrance, I could already see the black gate shut. Nearby I could see a small bulldozer trying to shove the snow only for it to get stuck in ice.

"yo" I shouted and waved my hand at the driver. "what the hell man, whys the gates closed"

"what the fuck are you doing out here, it's a frozen hell out here". The man got out of the car while trying to rub his fingers to keep warm to no avail, as more wind started to pick up.

"There's supposed to be class today, that's what mayor Jacob said"

"You're either really stupid or really dedicated if you still want to come to school in this temperature, didn't you get the email? Classes are cancelled today until it stops snowing. I'd get the hell outta here if I could, but I gotta clear the snow for the cars to pass to the parking lot. Get outta here, the blizzard is only going to get much worse"

If someone were to see my face, they see a teenager with indifference to live but my mind was furious of wasting 30 minutes of my life walking to school in miserable conditions only for it to be wasted, and going through that experience again.

On my way back to my house crossing into the park, I saw a single person sitting on the benches just trying to keep warm in a tattered jacket

"He..hey little man,wo..would u mind giving a brother a little help and giving me 5 dollars to buy food at McDonalds. Just so…so I could warm". I could see the man's eye with dark circles around his eyes. The poor guy must have been staying up all day just to prevent himself from freezing to death in his sleep.

"Fuck off, you cunt. "I said cruelly. Normally, I wouldn't act like this, but I had enough. I'm freezing my ass off, my feet are so frozen I'm afraid I might have frostbite . The mayor is asshole for making me suffer in this cold for nothing, my mom didn't let me sleep off the day and instead forced me to go to school. I could vent my anger at this bum, but I just want to go to my nice warm home.

I shoved my hands deep into my pocket and grabbed a 20 dollar bill, and threw it to the man. However, due to the heavy winds, it only managed to sink into the snow.

"Take that, you fucking bum. its only right for people like me to help people like you after all" I said with pride as I keep walking the icy path.

I managed to walk a few meters when suddenly a painful thud hit my head, and forced me into the snow. I tried to get up before another hard and cold feeling hit through my hat and into my head. I looked into the snow and saw icy red water seeping into the dirty brown snow. After looking at the snow and feeling the pain, my soggy mind started to connect the dots. That asshole!

I tried to speak, but my body started to feel tired. Suddenly I felt someone check my pockets and then take off my sweater. I couldn't even stop him, and it started to feel colder. I didn't even feel any more pain in my head, just the sensation of wanting to go sleep.

"St…stop… "I mumbled out as the guy already left with most of my stuff and sweater, leaving with only my uniform to protect myself.

The more i struggled to get up,the more my body resisted the need to lift myself.

…. damn…. karma does work fast…. Eventually I didn't even care about living anymore. I just want to take a short nap. I'll probably get up the morning anyways and contact the police and have him arrested. Heh, this works out for both of us, I get my revenge, and he gets to sleep in a warm and cozy cell.

As I finally closed my eyes, my body felt like someone put a white blanket over me and it started to feel warmer. I started to embrace the warmth,darkness and tiredness of my body into the dark dream world.

* * *

AN:skip if you want

hey guys,its the author here for this fanfiction.I always wondered how it would be like for there to a mage hero involved in the plot of the rising shield most mmorpg,there always seem to be three types of classes that most people choose from,from the ranger,the meleer,and the mage games like runescape,mages tend to be less often picked due to ranger and meleers doing more damage than the mage why not put some one inferior to the three "heros" but superior to the shield hero?overall,i just write this fanfiction for my own self,but it be great to share this story and have suggestion on where it is the second fanfiction i'm writing,but it's the first ill take seriosuly


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

as I opened my eyes, I noticed something immediately. It wasn't cold. I looked around the room and saw four other people close by, and by the looks of it they seemed to be guys only. Wait a minute, wasn't I sleeping at the park? I noticed a few symbols written into the floor, it looked a pentagram that Satanists would use to start a ritual. I was about to touch the dust when I noticed something in my right hand. um...Why am I holding onto a wand in my hand? Looking at the others, I could see the others holding what look like a shield, a spear, a sword, a bow?

"oh great heros,please help save this world!" pleaded a robed man with a staff

"what…"all of us yelled

"to put it simply, due to various circumstances, we were able to summon you brave heroes through an ancient spell"

Wait a minute, I didn't ask for this…

what choice do I have though, it not like I could ask them to return me back home after kidnapping me. I'm glad they had the decency to dry my clothes off from the snow.

"This world is currently facing a global state of disaster. please heroes, lend us your strength to fight off the disasters. "the man bowed so deeply, it almost felt like the earth would swallow at any given moment.

"what a pain" (spearman)  
"is that so"(bowman)  
"can I just go back to my world, I already heard this story"(swordman)

"I rather go home then help out people who just kidnapped me "I remarked as well. The other 3 looked with at me with eyes acknowledging my claim

"aren't you people guilty over summoning us without our consent" the guy with the sword yelled while pointing his sword at the man.

"For instance, we won't just fight for world peace and then return to our old world empty handed, right?" the bowman replied

"You guys don't seem to take much consideration into our own plans, do you? Depending on what you have to offer, we might end up becoming this world's enemy instead, got it?" (spear man)

one after the other, the guys were making similar payments method or throwing around threats, though not in that tone that I used. heh, the shield hero didn't seem to make a though he should be the most intimidating out of all of us,isnt he a little to quite? How ironic for the strongest tank to be the most cowardly,i thought in disgust.

"Well first, I'd like you all to have an audience with the king. We can discuss your reward then. "the man said as he lead us through a large gilded door.

"...Guess it can't be helped."

"Right."

"Duh, the guy we'll be meeting changes, but I bet the story's still the same."

The king will probably looks like an experienced wise old man spitting out knowledge. I just hope he doesn't give me to much work, I mostly do things that like playing video games while ignoring "personal responsibility", like playing video games while my classmates are doing a group project without me.

As we passed the rooms, we saw the kingdom below, the territory was huge with the houses following a medieval look to it. I didn't get to see much since we were hurrying to the audience chamber

"hmmm, are these fellows the Ancient Heroes?". Spoke an old man.

well, I guess I was right on the first prediction, he's certainly old, that's for sure...

"I am the king of this country, Aultcray. The thirty-second ruler of Melromarc. Brave ones, please raise your heads.". Alright, I'm starting to not like this guy.

"Now then, let me explain our situation. This country, and moreover, this whole world is facing its far-"I started to close my eyes as he kept the monologue going. I can already tell he's about to talk about the background and lore so it makes for a good time to take a nap.

"we have lost our best men in these raids, the people….suffered "I started to hear fragments of the kings speech. Personally I didn't really care about this world or his losses. Sleeping is much more convenient here though. it's nice and warm, the king gave me permission to lower my head. And the cap I was wearing made it hard to for people to see my eyes

"I understand …dilemma. But …. manual labor… free?"

"That … convenient story."

"... that …the case, … me … selfish … world … into ruin … destroyed. This … doesn't even … us."

"… rewarding … their efforts." I heard someone reply as I stayed in the middle of the dream world and real world.

"I … place ... rest."

"guh…nnn.."I didn't even remember the dream when suddenly someone elbowed .

"wh..What? "I hazily replied as I looked back at the king. He was glaring so hard, I almost felt like he was burning a hole through me.

"i asked, what is your name. I have never seem to recall there being more than four standard heroes?

"ahh. Joesaya, Joesaya Inokuma. High school senior,im 18 years old. "

"What is your purpose here? What type of hero are you?"

"Are you serious or are you stupid…. look at this wand and you tell me what type of hero I MIGHT be" I responded bitterly. This guy could at least look at my hand before asking something stupid like that. Before the king could respond back, a short black haired teen cut in. I can already tell we had a sour relationships cause of this first impression.

""My name is Amaki Ren. Age 16, a high schooler. I am the sword hero by the looks of it." he looked at me uneasy. But then turned at the king and put on his bravest face. Looking at him, if I compare to the rest of the group, he may be the highest dealing DPS (damage per second) hero around here, but I have to look at the others combat style first to see if its true.

"It's my turn next. My name is Kawasumi Itsuki. 17 right now, another high school student. Also I'm the bow hero." This guy seems to be in the wrong world. The guy looked like the son of rich billionaire destined to control the world under the amount of wealth he inherited. With the typical white hair and slender body. He seems to be the bow hero, so I probably never beat him, considering the combat triangle has the bow always beating the staff.

"Okay, next up will be yours truly. My name's Kitamura Motoyasu. 21 this year, a university student. Spear hero if you will". The guy is good looking; I have to admit with his blond hair and cut body. It even looks like he has a shiny aura whenever he poses. Spear hero though? what the hell is a spear hero, what do they even do? Have a mix of offense and defense?

"And lastly, I'm Iwatani Naofumi. Age 20, university student. I carry the shield, so I guess that makes me the shield hero". He looked like an average kid, however the tanks of any videogame tend be the most dangerous the longer the fight drags on and he…. wait a minute. Why the hell is the king looking at Naomi with the same glaring eyes like he did with me. Dam, compared to me, it looks like he's whimpering a bit. Come on Naofumi, you're the hero of the shield, aren't you suppose to have a spine, I thought with hes trembling to an npc,i can only cringe to hows he going to face the outside world.

"Fumu. Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki, huh?"the king recalled. Wow he didn't even bother to call my name!

"My liege, you forgot about me.".oh right, he also forgot naofumi. Whatever,I don't need the king remembering my name, it'll make it easier to skip out on my duties if he forgets to assign me one.

"Oh sorry, Naofumi-dono."

"you also forgot Inokuma my king". Dam it Naofumi, you should've kept your mouth shut!

"Of course, my apologies Inokuma"

"actually, I prefer to be called joesaya if you can "might as well be called the name I want now that Naofumi brought me into the light.

"thank you for your input Joesaya"

"Now then, everyone please confirm your own status. As a matter of fact, I would like you all to visually check for yourselves."

"Eh?"

"would you mind giving me a hint on how to check my status"

"The hell, man. You guys didn't even notice that much after coming to this world?" (ren)

"oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were the king, care to explain further?" I responded to Ren. Ren just sighed back.

"Well whatever, do you see that icon in the corner of your vision. Focus your mind on it and you'll see.". WHAT? I tried to concentrate and sure enough, a tab was in the put a display up

JOESAYA INOKUMA  
OCCUPATION:HERO OF THE STAFF/WAND  
EQUIPMENT:BEGINNER WAND(EQUIPED,LEGENDARY ARMAMENT), PARALLEL WORLD'S CLOTHES  
SKILL:MAGIC SKILLBOOK-HERBLORE

MAGIC:BASIC SPELLS-INFERIOR EMPOWER,AIR STRIKE,INFERIOR BIND

There was a bunch of other information like mining level, agility level, crafting level…etc. Oh god no, isn't this like the game called Runescape? I remember playing that game, however I don't think I played this quest at all. So what happens if I die? Do I get to be revived or is this a single life? So many questions...

"Strengthen? Does that mean that our starting equipment isn't strong enough?".I didn't notice that they were talking why I was in deep thought.

"Yes, the legendary weapon of each summoned Hero has their own special method of enchantment. By doing so they can become very powerful."

"Legend this, legend that. It's fine not to change weapons as long as it can function properly as a weapon, no?"

"I guess we have a stable party, we have a tank, two fighters, an archer and a mage. We should be able to handle any enemy." yea right…I'm just going to be in background while they do all the work, and then leech xp off them."i started putting down my thoughts.

"also if"

"Brave Heroes, please hold for a moment. Each of you Brave Heroes will need to recruit your own companions and begin your adventures separately." (robed man)

"If we break up our little party, how are we going to cover each other's weakness? Me and Itsuki have a lot of damage from a distance, but if any enemy come close to us were finished. And I sure as hell know Naofumi is going to be suffering trying to do damage as a shield and gaining xp. Ren and Motoyasu might do well, but it makes far more sense for HEROS to stick together rather than normal adventurers. Or are you saying my reasoned is flawed?! Surely you're not telling my reasoned is wrong…are you?" The guy was started to cower from having a hero respond to him in such a way. The other stayed quiet, perhaps because they couldn't argue with my logic or due to having the same concerns in their minds.

"That's enough, theirs a reason why we are separating you heroes from one another. According to legend, it's said that the legendary armaments will reject one another should you Brave Heroes band together, interfering with the growth of both the owners and the weapons."

"so…if any of us heroes stick together, we suffer an experience penalty"i said considering his words carefully

"That really does seem to be the case..." (king)

"Anyways , allow me to prepare your comrades. At any rate, the sun is already beginning to set. Brave Ones, please take your time and rest for the day. You may depart for your journey tomorrow. During that time, I shall make arrangements and scout for talented individuals who can accompany you on your destiny."

"alright,thanks for helping…"we started to head back to our rooms the king provided us.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Looking at my wand, it looked more like a plain old twig than a "legendary weapon". I looked around the room to see all the others grinning from ear to ear at the cool design their weapons had. Even Naofumi seemed to be enjoying this, despite him having a defensive item. However, based on my combat level, it appears that I can discover spells by collecting scattered scroll fragments. Find all the pieces and you could read the enchantment. I could also change my wand into a staff apperently, but I don't really see the purpose of it, since it becomes heavier and hard to carry and in staff form, it looks like a tree branch.

This sucks, why do I have the ugliest looking weapon out of all these idiots?

"Yo, doesn't this all seem pretty game-like?" (Naofumi)

"…" yea, it should be obvious by now naofumi, this isn't rock science

"Seriously dude, isn't this an actual game? I've known some which are like this." (naofumi)

"Are you saying that you don't even know about this famous online game?" motoyasu started to get prideful as he spoke

"Well no, but was there a game that even a splendid otaku such as myself didn't know of?"naofumi responded back hesitantly

"So you scrubs really don't know? This is Emerald Online, man." Motoyasu spoke riding his high horse.

"What's that? Never even heard of that one." (Ren)

"Just how ignorant can you guys be? It's such a famous title too." (motoyasu)

"Of course I know games like Odin Online and Fantasy Moon Online, aren't these pretty popular too?!" (Ren)

I have no idea what those games are. Based on how these guys are talking passionately about it, they don't seem to be lying either.

Hmm…

The closest games revolving adventure games that are pretty famous in my place are runescape and World of Warcraft. I personally never played WoW, considering the story's I heard about people being to addicted to the game. I haven't even truly played runescape either If i was being honest to myself. Considering I cheated my levels by buying scripts or programs that would grind the tedious skills like mining and agility while I was away playing some other games.I still reaped the rewards and gold,even though it was cheating and frowned upon.

"Well then... gentlemen, I'd like to ask each of you to name a game from your world which bears the closest resemblance to this one."itsuki intervened in the conversation

"Brave Star Online."

"Emerald Online."

"Dimension Wave"

"Runescape"

"Hold on for a minute, let's reorganize our information. "Motoyasu seemed to be stressed about the whole thing.

Eventually we talked about type of genre the games, with motoyasu and Ren believing they're games were "VRMMO".It sounded like a futuristic version of the oculus rift. While me, naofumi, itsuki had the standard mmorpg. Eventually we discussed the presidents we had, cultures, and internet memes, but none of knew each other's lifestyle. In the end, we really did come from different worlds.

"Based on this pattern, I think everyone has a different reason for being here." (Itsuki)

"Idle conversation isn't one of my hobbies, but I guess it's necessary for us to obtain information." Ren started going into his backstory about he saved his childhood friend a murderer, but also ended up getting himself killed. He's actually pretty strong if he managed to strangle to death a person while getting repeatedly stabbed.

"I see, a heroic situation where you save your childhood friend." naofumi responded

"Then I'll go next. For me, it was because I had too many girlfriends. And after doing a bit of this and that..." Motoyasu started laughing hesitantly. I'm not even surprised somehow. It almost looks like he was destined to cheat and get killed. Almost sounded similar to a game back home, what was it called,School Haze?

"Did you get stabbed for two-timing or three-timing?" Ren and I asked with a serious face, with motoyasu nodding in surprise.

"well, you're pretty lucky the king didn't send you back to your world, cause you could say you might have neck pains after what one of your girlfriends is going to do to your body".Motoyasu just started shuttering and asked what I meant.

"I guess it's my turn now. When I was crossing the street on my way home from cram school... a dump truck took a sharp corner turn. And afterwards..."Itsuki said holding a hand to his chest…hopefully he didn't have to endure the pain of being crushed to death, even I wouldn't wish something like that to the bum that murdered me.

"alright my turn to explain my death, I got hit by ice to the head by a bum after giving some charity during a snowstorm. He then robed my jacket and eventually I froze to death" I said leaving out the part where I kinda insulted him. They were also giving me pity eyes, just like it, don't look at me with eyes!

"alright nafumoi your turn "I said trying to divert attention to him

"Um... Do I absolutely have to recount my story on what happened before I came to this world?"

"Well duh, we already told you ours." (ren)

"I suppose so. Sorry to say, guys. But as far as I remember, all I was doing was reading a suspicious book inside the library."

...

Are you fucking serious?!How can you not die and be teleported here? At least have the decency to lie to use rather than giving such a lame introduction.

"Well guys, how would you rate this world now that we know the rules and how its system works?" Naofumi tried to change the subject

"So-so." (ren)

"It's not that bad." (motoyasu)

"It's nice in its own way." (itsuki)

"its fine "I lied. Dam, I can't rely on a program to play the game for me can i….Well,at least I have others to rely on if I get to lazy.

"Hey, hey. Can't you guys teach me how to fight and stuff? Since my world didn't have this kind of game after all."Naofumi cried out

"Alright, Motoyasu onii-san here will teach you the very basics at first, according to my knowledge from Emerald Online, Shield...people who use shields as their main weapon are usually..."

"yeah?" (naofumi)

"So your loser class will never be able to reach a high level." Motoyasu taunted as he ended the hype. Ouch. Unfortunately, Motoyasu was right. In runescape people who were defense pures took nearly four times as long to level up compared to the average player. They're sole purpose is to become trophy accounts, showing how dedicated a player is to grind such an account, and a achievement some might say.

"Update! Shouldn't there be a patch update?!" (naofumi)

"Nope, it's a totally pitiful class when pitted against Bosses and even common mobs. That's why they just leave it alone. And also, there was that class-abolishing decision..." (motoyasu)

"Aren't there job upgrades?!" (naofumi)

"Perhaps that only happens when you die?" (motoyasu)

"I highly suggest you don't die. Since we don't know if well respawn or stay dead permanently this time" I said cutting them .

"Then how about a job change option?!" …

"You can't change to another class skill tree anyways, right?"

"How about with you guys?" Naofumi looked at me,Ren,and Itsuki with pleading eyes

"sorry" (Itsuki)

"same here" (Ren)

Naofumi looked like he was about to cry if I responded with the same,begging me to give him some hope

"well…." I scratched my head thinking of the positive of a defense pure.

"some defense pures in my game could one hit other players of their same level if they got a particular shield and high enough defense "I decided to take some pity on the poor guy.

"although I'm not sure if that item is in this game".

I only told a half truth. The dragonfireshield did kill other players of the same level in one hit. However, to obtain the shield, the king black dragon had to be killed which was pretty high leveled. Most defense pures got that item solely by trading higher leveled players an extreme amount of gold for it. However, Naofumi seemed to relieved by what I just said. Not questioning any more, while the others looked at me in amazement on how such a useless class could be powerful.

"alright, enough about naofumi. Let's talk about the future" I said trying to reorganize.

"So how's the geography?" (Ren)

"The names are different but hardly anything else. It's very likely that the performance and distribution of demons are the same here too." (motoyasu)

"Our weapon hunting locations are roughly the same, but let's not hunt at the same place as each other." (itsuki)

"True enough, we need to take efficiency into consideration as well." I said pulling out a nearby map from a table.

"I'll take the north eastern side "I pointed at the map with the least amount of territory

" It's all good. So even if I'm weak, I'll be able to manage somehow. "naofumi said to further motivate himself as he choose his spot

…..

"Brave Heroes, your meals have been prepared." A servant came into our room to alert us.

Wow, did the time really fly? I hardly noticed it was night time until I looked out the window and saw the glowing stars in the night. I hardly got to see things like this in the city, with all the light pollution and smog.

Everyone stepped out of the door, the guide then lead everyone to the knight's dining room. The table was filled with too much food in my opinion, were definitely not going to be able to eat all the food before its thrown in the trash.

"Everyone, please go ahead and eat whatever you desire." The servant said humbly.

"What the? Are we eating the same stuff that your knights eat?" out of the corner of my eyes, I saw discontent from one of the knights on duty.

Yea ….whoever said that, you're an asshole.

"Of course not. This cuisine was specially prepared for the Brave Heroes and will be divided once you have eaten." (servant)

"Thank you, let's dig in." Itsuki responded

"Umm." (Motoyasu)

"I suppose." (Ren)

"alright,lets eat while its still hot" I said

After finishing our meal, we headed back to our room for some rest. After everyone settled down and went to sleep, I snuck out when I was sure everyone was fast asleep. Alright then, let's see what I can do with my spells.

 _"air strike_ " I pointed at the sky with my wand and out came five small pitiful rush of air within a few seconds, my mind felt slightly off while doing so and fingers feeling numb.

"alright,time for the staff". I morphed the wand to become a staff.

" _air strike_ "Instead of five small spheres of air coming of the staff, a huge ball of air came within the same amount of time, striking the stone wall and cause tiny chips of rock to come off. My head started to ache however as well as my body feeling a mixed between aching and tiredness.

Alright,I don't want to push myself. So unlike runescape, I don't rely on runes, but more likely rely on magical energy called mana. That's great, It means I don't have to sell my left nut to Satan just to get a few runes to cast. The staff version deals enormous damage compared to the wand, but twice the casting time as well.

I guess I'll use the wand then, since I like doing damage quickly, even if it is weaker.

"Hiya, what is one of the hero's doing out in the middle of the night. And causing such vandalism" a feminine voice replied behind me. As I turned around, I looked at a beautiful red haired woman. Dam, I'd tap that if I could, but she definitely isn't normal peasant either, who the hell is wandering in the middle of night!?

"I could ask you the same, a girl like you doing walking alone at night" I said with concern,looking at her playful demeanor

"hmm,I wouldn't worry about the night, I have special bodyguards looking after me~.Now stop dodging my question" (mysterious girl)

I sighed hard, I thinks it's best to come out and explain the damaged wall, before she reported me to the king "

"I was testing out my abilities, since I'm not used to doing magic…".After hearing this,she started laughing out loud so hard, to the point where the others might have started waking up

"don't fucking laugh,im being serious .Whatever,im going back to bed "I Mumbled already heading back to my room,pissed I started pacing myself back to my room

"I..I'm sorry "she gasped and started to compose herself with deep breaths before catching up to me and pulling my hand.

"It's just that I'm not used to hearing a hero not knowing how to use their weapons. It should be second nature to you. Just let your instincts kick in, and you'll get the flow of it "she said earnestly

"look, if you want. I could give you some pointers on how to cast efficiently. I'll even show you my personal spell, fire rush to make up for embarrassing you, ok~" she said sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Wow" I was shocked that someone was actually being so considerate to me. After agreeing, she taught me how to clear one's mind while casting spells on the move, how standing still causes spells to deal the most damage, and her personal spell _fire rush._ By the time she was done their were scorch marks on the walls with two hours already passing by.

"Thanks, this should make it easier to beat enemies off " and make it easier to quickly level up and have time to slouch off.

"I never got to ask ,but what's your name?" I said as I looked her, I felt like I needed her with me if she ever wanted to be an adventurer , I could let her be in my party if the king allowed it.

"My name? Should I really give my name out to someone I just met? "she joked playfully as look out into the starry sky.

"well, you already know I'm a hero, isn't that enough for you to give me your name" as I said in a pushy manner.

"alright,I guessed you're not dangerous to me."she stretched her hand out to me

"Most people call me Mein. Mein Sophia,it nice to meet you Joesaya" she shook my hand firmly as a gesture of peace...

* * *

A/N:

So Mage hero just met the most sweetest,kindest,and purest soul on this planet. Im sure he'll be fine and definitely not be manipulated. on a serious note,i'm surprised someone actually reads my stuff. Then again,i wish there were more stories for this kind of novel,it rare to see someone post a story in the hero of the shield hero section of fanfiction.


End file.
